kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
All's Well That Ends Well
All's Well That Ends Well is the 7th episode of Season 3 of Kids Incorporated and 59th episode overall. In this episode, Cousin Samantha returns; this time with the other kids going through a crash course in Shakespeare. Plot Summary Following their performance of opening song "America"; Renee & Stacy's cousin Samantha pays a return visit, this time armed with stacks of books (the "classics")...including several of William Shakespeare's works. The reason: Samantha has taken it upon herself to teach the others Shakespeare, setting up "Tonight She Comes" (dedicated to her honor). The kids agree to try out Romeo & Juliet at the P*lace; but the Shakespeare "boot camp" gets to a rough start with Kid and Gloria quibbling over costumes. The crash course starts with Kid mangling his opening line ("But soft, who broke the window?"). On the 2nd try, no sooner does he get his line right than Gloria (playing Juliet) misses her cue; then proceeds to knock a prop jar onto Kid's head; much to Samantha's frustration ("On My Own"). Renee tracks Samantha down and apologizes on behalf of the others; with her British doppelganger agreeing to give their Shakespeare effort another try...Kids Inc. style ("All's Well That Ends Well"). When the others ask what she thought, Samantha replies that while it was different, she loved it. The others then apologize; noting how they didn't catch how much Shakespeare meant to Samantha until they understood it themselves; setting up closing song "Living in America". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee and Cousin Samantha * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "(Coming to) America" (Neil Diamond cover; performed by Gloria, Kid, Stacy, Renee and Ryan) * "Tonight She Comes" (The Cars cover; performed by Ryan) * "On My Own" (Patti LaBelle and Michael McDonald cover; performed by Renee and Samantha) * "All's Well That Ends Well" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Ryan and Renee) * "Living in America" (James Brown cover; performed by Kid) Trivia * This marks the 2nd and final appearance of Cousin Samantha (again played by Renee Sands in a dual role); this time with a solo for her character as well ("On My Own"). The character would be mentioned in the Season 5 premiere "The Pick-Ups" as part of the explanation for Renee's departure. * Wendy J. Cooke (credited as Wendy Cooke); a child actress best known for bit parts in "Cocoon"; "976-EVIL" and a recurring role as Felicia during the final season of "The Wonder Years", received a Special Thanks credit; presumably for serving as a stand-in for Renee Sands when both Renee and Samantha are in the same shot. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Lenny Shulman Category:Episodes directed by Gary Halvorson